I Remember You
by kuzai
Summary: After releasing Atem's soul to the afterlife, Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan end up going back in time to Ancient Egypt once again but this time due to a curse Yami Bakura placed on the gang before they defeated him. At the same time a very painful love is brewing inside of the high priests heart, as forbidden as it was before... EternityShipping/Puppyshipping/Revertshipping
1. Chapter 1 - The Curse

"Aww maaaan! You beat me again!"

Joey yelled while scratching his head roughly, he had lost another duel monster game against his best friend, Yugi. "Sorry Joey, I guess you should work on your strategy some more"

Yugi, with an apologetic expression, scratched his cheek as Joey yelled in defeat.

Tea laughed in the background with Tristan mocking Joey for losing for the 5th time that day against Yugi, that is until the principal called on the intercom "Will Yugi Mutou, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner and Tristan Taylor please come to the office immediatly, a friend of yours wants to speak with you"

The gang stopped and stared at eachother for a moment before Tristan spoke up "Friend of ours?"

Yugi tried to think over who might be waiting for them but he quickly decided to not guess and just go see who it is "Well the Principal called us to the office so we shouldn't make him wait"

 **(Later)**

The group arrived at the office, however they saw a man talking to the principal, a man with dusty blonde hair and dark skin... It was Marik Ishtar! He turned to look at Yugi and the others with a smile to greet them with "It is good to see you guys again"

Joey greeted him in return "Well if it isn't Marik! How ya doin' bud?"

Marik smiled for a moment longer before his expression turned into a frown

"Yugi, I have bad news..."

Yugi's eyes widened slightly "Bad news? What's wrong? Is there somethig wrong with Atem?"

Marik shook his head "Somewhat... You see before The spirit of the ring died he left a curse... One that would send you all back to Ancient Egypt and be locked away there forever"

The others were shocked, Tea was the first to speak up "You mean... We will be sent back without a chance to come back!?"

Marik nodded as he replied "I'm afraid so, but my family is trying to figure out this and perhaps come up with a way back for all of you"

Yugi began to think this over "Maybe the Millenium Items of the past could help send us back! It's a shot afterall" he continued "When will this happen?"

Marik thought it over for a moment before replying "The Millenium Items just might be able to send you back, the curse is supposed to activate the next time you fall sleep"

The group all stared at eachother with concerned expressions.

Yugi stared at the floor before looking up again and nodding to Marik "We should be fine, afterall Atem will know who we are!"

Marik smiled in agreement "Yes, I don't doubt that"

Later that night Yugi stayed up a little longer to think things over. He thought about if he were to travel back to ancient Egypt that he would be able to see his friend Atem again. He smiled lightly at that thought, even if he did have to go back to his own time in the end, afterall, he couldn't survive in the past as he was born in a different time.

 **(Later)**

"Joey!"

a yell through the haziness of both Joey's mind and eyes was heard. "Joey! Wake up!"

and with that Joey did wake up, violently, but awake. "Wha!?"

He bashed his head into Tristan's after getting up too fast "Owww!"

they both screamed while holding their heads.

"Well that was graceful..."

Tea joked. Joey frowned at her while rubbing his head still "Don't you know I'm not a graceful kind of guy by now?"

Tea sighed before Yugi interrupted them "Guys we have bigger problems, Marik was right... We have been sent back"

They all looked around as they were just outside of the kingdom market. The rest of the group stood up as they stared at the giant palace in which their friend was within. "well come on! Let's get going so we can see Atem!"

Joey shouted with excitement and determination as he dashed off into the marketplace. Yugi ran after him "Joey! Wait for us!"

As soon as they got far enough inside the marketplace they heard a scream along with a jar dropping, which made them stop in their tracks only to realize that something was different from last time. All of the villagers were staring directly at them, as if they could see them.

"This... doesn't look good"

Joey panicked as he stared right back at the villagers, who seemed to have feared expressions on their faces. "They can see us? But... Why do they look so scared?"

Tea said as she was also feeling a little nervous about the villagers fearful expressions.

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice call out to them "Halt!"

A women yelled out to them as they turned to look in her direction "It's Ishizu!" Tristan smiled with hope in his eyes, but not for very long as the women who was actually named Isis told the gaurds to arrest them. The group was confused and shocked as they were grabbed by the gaurds and bound. "Wait! We're friends of the Pharoah!"

Yugi begged to Isis for their release but Isis didn't seem to budge, instead she was even more mad now then before. "How dare you! First you commit a crime of insulting our king and now you claim to be his friend!? You will surely be punished for your crimes!"

The group panicked but were very confused as well "Crime?"

Yugi questioned, followed by Joey furthering his question "What crimes have we commited? We just got here!"

Isis shouted as she was losing her patience "Silence!" she continued her reply to the gaurds "Bring them to the palace, they will be judged by our king"

 **End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 - Rescue

Yugi and his friends were forced into the palace to stand before their friend, Atem.

The high priest's eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at Joey, Atem was shocked for a different reason however "Yugi!"

he shouted in surprise and shock, Yugi smiled big as he was thankful that Atem remembered him. Atem was furious that Isis had arrested his friends "Isis! Why have you arrested my friends!? Release them at once!"

"Haha! See? I knew he would release us!"

Joey said as he smiled victoriously, but it didn't last as Isis had other thoughts "My king, these 'friends' of yours have committed a serious crime and have insulted you"

Atem's eyes widened in disbelief "Crime? Insult? What on earth could they have done?"

Isis continued "I shall remind you my king, it is a rule written by the Gods that if anyone looks like the pharaoh of Egypt they have committed a crime and have insulted him just by such an act. They must be punished! And the punishment for such a crime is death!"

Yugi and the others gasped in shock as well as Atem. "Death?" Atem paused before continuing "I can't kill my best friends! I refuse!"

Isis sighed with regret "My king if this were a man made law I would accept your decision... But as this is a law made by the Gods I'm afraid it isn't that simple"

Atem shook as his eyes got wider "Are you saying... I have no choice?"

Yugi put the pieces together and figured out the pattern "Now I know why Yami Bakura cursed us to be sent back! He knew we would be seen and arrested for this very law!"

Joey was pissed now at Yami Bakura's plan "That bastard! He knew our friend would have no choice but to kill us!"

Atem panicked "Isis! Please! There must be another way!"

Isis thought it over as Yugi and his friends fearfully but with some hope waited for her answer.

"There is one other way... Where he can live"

Atem relaxed as well as his friends as they all let out a sigh of relief. "What you must do is make the look alike become your personal slave, where only you are in charge of him"

Isis spoke with a serious expression towards Atem. Atem looked at Yugi for a moment before looking down and repeating Isis "Make him my slave?"

He leaned back in his throne before continuing "I have no other option, very well, I will take the second option..."

Isis nodded as a sign for one of the guards to release Yugi. One guard rushed over and did as he was commanded to and released Yugi... But only Yugi. "Hey what about us!?"

Joey shouted.

Yugi rushed towards Atem with desperate eyes as he begged "You're going to release our other friends too, right?"

"I hope so" Atem replied before staring at Isis for an answer. She nodded before answering Atem, though it may have not been the answer he wanted to hear "The law states that you can release two of the prisoners who have been involved in the crime... Just two"

Yugi panicked "Just two!?"

Atem also panicked along with his friends. Tea was the first to speak"That means one of us has to die!?"

Atem struggled for a decision but found he was out of luck... He trembled in fear, as well did Yugi. "I can't kill off one of my my friends! But... I have no choice... but..."

However, to everyone's surprise, the high priest Seto spoke up "It also states in the law someone else with high authority yet one step below Pharaoh can take one of the prisoners as their own personal slave!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Seto as he continued speaking "In this case I will allow this burden on your shoulders to be a simple decision my king"

Seto walked up behind Joey and released him as Joey stared up at him in confusion

"I will take this one as my slave as you can release the other two"

Joey's face went pale as he heard those words "Y-you're slave!?"

Atem relaxed before smiling and accepting those terms "Thank you Seto"

he continued "Release the other two then"

And with that the other two were released.

Tristan was surprised however "I can't believe that Seto of all people wanted to help Joey"

Tea sighed in relief "At least none of us are going to be fed to the birds..."

Seto nodded before turning the other way to walk off, as he did he called out to Joey "Come with me, Joey"

Joey sighed with a displeased expression as he followed after Seto.

Atem smiled at Yugi "You and our friends are safe now, I will make sure of it"

Yugi smiled and nodded in return "All we need to do now is find a way for us to get back home"

 **End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 - Curiousity

Seto walked into his chambers towards the window as Joey followed, he stopped and stood there for awhile as he stared outside. Joey felt like he should break the silence "Hey uh, Thanks for helping us out back there Seto, I mean if you hadn't have stepped in me or one of my other friends would have-"

"Why do the Gods insist on torturing me?"

Seto interuppted as he leaned over on the window ledge, his hands holding him up for support. Joey was confused by the sudden question "Eh? Am I... That much of a burden to you?"

Seto stayed in his position and said nothing as a slight breeze flew through his hair from the window. Joey stood there waiting for an answer but before long he felt a sense of guilt in his heart that maybe he did place a burden on the high priest. "Y'know... If I am... too much of a burden for you then-"

"You're not a burden to me!"

once again the high priest interuppted Joey, however his shouting ran a jolt through Joey's body as he thought he might have made Seto mad "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Joey frantically waved his hands side to side as he panicked, afterall he was a slave now, he didn't want to get Seto mad at him or he might do something terrible. That strange silence again, Joey was getting worried now as he sweated nervously. Seto finally broke the silence as he turned to Joey with serious eyes "Do you remember me?"

Joey blinked a couple of times in further confusion before answering "Remember you?"

Of course Joey knew Seto Kaiba but he hardly knew much about Egyptian Seto, he tried to think over the answer but it only brought up more questions "What do you mean?"

Was all he could say, but the thoughts flying through his head didn't really help relax him at all, he wondered what will happen if he can't answer the high priests question properly.

Seto's eyes narrowed slightly at Joey's question, with that Joey was beginning to think that wasn't the best response he should have given him "Uh...um... I-I mean Uhh-"

Joey struggled to change his answer but without success as he was not knowledgeable enough on knowing how to answer an Egyptian authourity figure correctly. Seto began walking towards Joey now with his still serious expression, Joey gulped as Seto appraoched him as he was taking a few steps back. Joey began thinking to himself that he must have messed up big time, he stopped in his tracks as now he was backed up against the wall, wishing he gave Seto a better answer. Seto reached out his hand towards Joey. Joey shut his eyes to prepare for the worst, but to his surprise he didn't get punished. He opened his eyes wide and noticed that Seto was... hugging him? Joey was frozen for a moment in shock, Seto wasn't punishing him afterall? But why? A jolt ran through Joey's body when he suddenly heard Seto speak "Give it time... Jono"

With that Seto released him and walked back towards the window to stare outside once again "Go see your friends, I'm sure they're wondering about you"

Seto finished. Joey blinked a couple times but obey'd the order and walked out of the room to see his friends.

 **(Later)**

Joey walked into the room his friends were in, as soon as he got there he leaned back against the wall and slid down with a deep sigh of relief. Yugi ran towards him with slight worry towards Joey's actions "Joey! What happaned? Are you alright?"

Joey took a deep breath before answering Yugi "This Seto sure is different than the Seto Kaiba from our time... He's kind of strange"

Yugi tilted his head in curiousity as he questioned Joey further "Strange? Did he say something weird to you?"

Joey remembered back to the question Seto asked him followed by what he did and said afterwards "He asked if I remembered him..." He continued "I was pretty confused by that question so I gave him a dumb answer... I was sure he was mad at me for it but he..."

Joey paused before he continued to say that Seto hugged him, he didn't really want to say that part, so he skipped it "He called me... Jono?"

Tristan had overheard and began to question Joey as well "Jono?" he paused before continuing "Why did he call you that?"

Joey thought it over but no answer came to mind "I don't know"

Yugi thought it over as well "He seems to be very nice to you, Joey"

he continued "He asked if you remembered him... What does that mean?"

They all paused for a long while until suddenly Joey broke the silence "Ahhh! I don't know what that guy is thinking!"

Joey clutched his head as he shouted "I thought Kaiba was hard to read but the past Seto is even harder to understand!"

Tea watched as the boys talked about Joey's situation with Seto "Well... It wouldn't hurt to ask... would it?"

Tristan looked at Tea with a questionable expression "Yeah I guess, I mean if Joey didn't get a beating for asking him a dumb question then he should be fine if he asked Seto what's up"

Joey stood up on his feet again as he agreed wih his friends "Yeah! You're right! Everything should be under control! Afterall, the Pharoah wouldn't have it if Seto hurt me!"

Joey laughed in victory before making a 'bring it' kind of expression "I got protection on me with the Atem seal of approval, baby!"

Tea frowned with a slight grin on her face "Don't get full of yourself now, Joey"

 **End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 - Truth

Seto was waiting for Joey's return after he sent him off to bring food, of course during that time Joey was grumbling to himself over the fact that he was, out of everyone else, Seto's slave! When he finally returned he straightened his face up and placed the basket of food on the table in Seto's room "Alright, I got the food, Seto"

Joey said with a slight pout on his face, Seto turned to look at the basket and then look towards Joey. He walked towards the basket of food and took an apple from it and handed it to Joey, Joey was taken by surprise as he stared at the apple for a moment before staring up at Seto with confusion. Seto smiled at him as he spoke "You can eat as much as you like, you haven't all day yet have you?"

Joey quickly changed expressions from confused to eager "Can I!? Alright!"

Joey quickly took the apple and ate it up real fast as well as dig into the basket of food. The basket was half full of food by the time he finished eating. He sighed in a pleased way as he leaned back in the chair, Seto smiled as he watched his pleasant expression "I'm glad you enjoy'd the food"

Joey's thoughts came back to him after hearing Seto speak "Oh that reminds me..."

he spoke with curiousity "You called me Jono before... Why?"

Seto was surprised at the question as he stared at Joey for awhile before answering him "That's..."

he paused for a long while, Joey tilted his head as he was beginning to feel more curious but he patiently waited for an answer, however he wasn't going to get one as Seto decided to drop the subject "It's nothing, Don't worry about it"

Joey lifted an eyebrow as he knew Seto was trying to hide something. Joey stood up and walked over towards Seto as he placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned close with narrowed eyes and a frown "You're hiding something aren't you?"

Joey questioned him further as Seto stared back at him, however as Joey went on to try and push Seto to tell him the truth, Seto's eyes widened as he stared deep into the other's eyes, eyes filled with spirit and determination, the same eyes that brought thrill into his life.

Joey stopped in his tracks of yapping away, he was no longer vocal, but into a state of surprise and shock, Seto had suddenly kissed him!? Joey flew himself back as he screamed and fell onto a pile of vases "Wh-wh-what!? You kissed me! W-why did you do that!?"

Joey began to whine to himself "That was my first kiss...! It was taken by... Egyptian Kaiba"

Seto quickly realized what had happened as he came back to reality, he stood up and stared off,eyes averted from Joey's direction "You..." he continued "You have my leave to go to your friends, please leave me be for now"

Joey looked at Seto with great confusion "S...Seto?"

"Leave now!"

Seto shouted at Joey, not with just enragement, but his voice had a hint of sadness as well. Joey quickly got up and ran outside of the room. Seto sat back down on the chair slowly as he covered his face with his hand.

Joey showed where his friends were, at the moment they seemed to be talking to Atem. Joey took a deep breath as some sweat ran down his face, Yugi noticed Joey looked pale and was the first to run towards him with concern "Joey! What happened!?"

Atem and the others were also concerned "Joey, did Seto hurt you?"

Atem questioned Joey as well as the others did. "I think I made Seto mad..."

Joey said as he catched his breath "He demanded that I leave him be, right after he..."

he paused as he remembered Seto kissing him, he brought a hand up to his mouth and his eyes widened slightly as a blush formed across his face. Joey thought that telling his friends that Seto hugged him was a bad idea... but how could he tell them that Seto kissed him this time!? Atem was determined to find out what was going on however "Right after he... what? What did he do? Did he hurt you!?"

Joey came back to reality after hearing Atem's voice, he stared at Atem and his other friends with a long pause. Joey remembered Seto's pained face as he told him to leave "No..."

he finally spoke with a calm voice "I think I was the one who who hurt him"

Everyone stopped and stared at Joey with surprised expressions "You hurt him?"

Tea was the first to speak up, followed by Tristan "You were the one running out of there like a giant lion was chasing you"

"I know but..."

Joey stared up at the ceiling not knowing what else to say, that is until Atem spoke up "Joey, tell us what happened"

Joey stared back at Atem for awhile before scratching the back of his head "Well... Okay"

Joey explained for awhile from how it started to how the mess finished, though he didn't want to, he knew it would likely help him if he told his friends about it.

"He... kissed you!?"

Tristan shouted in shock as the others were also in shock, Joey frowned at Tristan for shouting it out loud "Way to keep it subtle, Tristan"

Joey replied sarcastically to Tristan shouting out the one thing Joey didn't want anyone to know. Tea placed her hand near her mouth as if to think things over "First he calls you Jono, then he kisses you... What could this mean?"

"What I feared to happen has really come true"

The group heard Isis walk in and speak up in concern as her face had a sorrowful expression. Atem questioned Isis "You feared this would happen? Do you know what's going on, Isis?"

Isis nodded as she sat down with the rest of them to explain herself "A long while ago, Seto had a forbidden relationship with one of his servants... That servant was called Jono... he looked exactly like your friend Joey"

The rest gasped in surprise "There was an ancient Egyptian version of Joey as well!?"

Yugi spoke up first but was soon cut off by Joey "But...! I'm not Jono!"

"Yeah, you're no less Jono than Kaiba is Priest Seto"

Tristan sarcastically mentioned as he pat Joey on the back, Joey realized what that meant and gave a big sigh of disappointment. Isis continued her story

"Jono always snuck by the gaurds and avoided authorities catching him in order to visit Seto. Seto was always glad to see Jono everytime, he admired his stubborness and allowed him to stay with him in his chambers to talk... So Seto always demanded that Jono would would follow an order for him whether it was fetching water, food or making his bed... They had fallen deeply in love with eachother over time..."

Joey's eyebrows raised and his eyes widened slightly while listening to the story, it was all beginning to make sense now. "However..." Isis continued "Jono caught a terrible illness... And Seto tried everything in his power to save him... but there was nothing he could do.. Jono soon passed... and Seto has tried hard to forget about the past... But since Joey showed up, his troubled past is coming back to haunt him"

The group was silent, they all couldn't believe that the ancient Egyptian versions of Kaiba and Joey had an actual loving relationship "So..."

Atem was the first to break the silence "That's why Seto rescued Joey, he didn't want to see 'Jono' die a second time... but with that decision he burdened his heart himself by bringing back memories of his past with him"

Joey was still silent however, he was shocked that Kaiba and his own past had such a good relationship... where as their future... or his present time, had them hating eachothers guts.

What went wrong? How did it come to this? Perhaps their upbringings? It seemed that fate wanted Seto to suffer. 

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5 - Dearest

It was later that night and Seto was allowing Joey to be near him again, however Seto, all this time, was sitting on a chair with his elbow rested on the window ledge, drifting off into space. Joey was ordered to bring extra sheets for the bed as he was told it was supposed to be colder tonight. After Joey set the bed up the best he could he stopped and stared at Seto for awhile, Are the gods really trying to make him suffer? Is it because he had a forbidden relationship? Did the gods make us enemies in the future as punishment?

All of these thoughts wandered through Joey's head, he was curious about what Seto and Jono had, it was probably something very deep. Seto stopped looking out the window and turned his attention towards Joey as he noticed him staring at him. Joey noticed this right away and quickly turned away from Seto, however that didn't fool the high priest one bit "Joey..."

he spoke with a calm voice "They told you... didn't they?"

Joey lips trembled struggling to say something without upsetting Seto like last time "Well... maybe..."

Joey struggled with his words but his body jolted as soon as he felt Seto place a hand on his shoulder, which was meant to turn Joey to face him, Joey did just that as he stared up into the other man's deep blue eyes. Joey had never seen Seto... or even Kaiba for that matter... have such a sorrowful expression. Joey held Seto's hand and removed it from his shoulder before speaking "So... I really am burdening you... no, just me being here is breaking your heart"

Seto's eyes widened at those very words, he wanted to disagree with those words... But he knew all too well that they were the truth. Joey took the silence as a chance to speak up again "So then why did you choose to save me?"

Seto's eyelids rested as he stared back at Joey "I saw him in you.."

Seto finally replied as he brushed some of Joey's hair away from his face "But it's true, perhaps I am just hoping for the impossible... Perhaps I am just fooling myself, hoping that Jono is still with me..."

Joey suddenly felt strange, he hasn't felt such kindness from what he knew was his enemy, the hateful relationship they had in his own time. He felt as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders just by looking into Seto's eyes. Seto's eyes became gentle and caring as he leaned in closer to Joey's face, Before long however Joey noticed the situation and came back to reality as he jumped back in shock "O-Okay! It's late! We really need to get some sleep! haha! hahahah!"

Joey stopped in his tracks however as he had no idea where his bed was "Uhhh... So where do I sleep?"

Seto stared at him for awhile before shaking his head slowly while a smile formed on his face "As my personal servant you are required to share my bed with me"

Joey paused for a bit before his face turned into panic mode again "Share your bed!?"

Seto nodded before taking a good layer of his clothes off and heading to his bed "Come, Joey"

Joey hesitated a bit before walking towards the other side of the bed, he took his shirt off only for the fact that it might get stained in sweat if he slept in it. Before he got into Seto's bed however he pointed at him and shouted "But no funny business got it!?"

Seto blinked once before questioning Joey "Funny business? What do you mean?"

Joey paused for a long while before sighing and getting into his bed and covering himself with the blankets with a pout on his face. Seto stared at him for a bit before getting into bed as well, with that they both tried to get some sleep, however later at midnight Joey still couldn't get some sleep as more thoughts started running through his head " _Seto was so gentle, and his eyes were... before_..."

Joey remembered how the atmosphere was at the time " _I... We..._ "

Joey shot up and clutched his head with a panicked expression while thinking to himself loudly " _What's wrong with me!? I almost got jiggy with Kaiba's Egyptian self or whatever!_ "

He scratched his head roughly as his thoughts ran wild " _B-but it wasn't my fault! I mean..._ "

Joey soon realized however he had no one to blame but himself for getting carried away " _But he was really... kind...No, it was my fault! But... Why did it feel so...?_ "

Joey stopped thinking for a moment as he sighed while dropping his hands to his side, he looked over at Seto who was fast asleep for awhile before he looked down in front of him with narrowed eyes " _Maybe he's right... Maybe Jono does still live on within me..._ "

Joey decided it should be time he went to sleep as it was getting later into the night, he lied back down and finally closed his eyes, with that he went to sleep, hoping maybe he could better understand Seto's situation with his cursed life.

 **End Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6 - For Eternity

Two days have passed since the groups arrival back to Egypt, Yugi and Atem have been talking to the royal advisers about their plan on how to get back home to their own time. Tea however was quiet as she and Tristan waited for Yugi and Atem to finish their meeting, she was thinking about Joey and Seto that whole time as ever since the group found out about the story of Priest Seto and his servant Jono. Tea's thoughts were interrupted by Tristan noticing her concerned expression "Tea you've been awfully quiet... What's wrong?"

Tea came back to reality and stared at Tristan for awhile before answering "It's just... what Isis told us about Jono ans Seto..."

she placed a hand over her chest as to feel her heart "Jono and Seto loved eachother... but they had a forbidden relationship where the gods punished them for it"

Tristan payed close attention to what she was saying as he nodded as a sign he was listening, Tea continued "I was thinking about how their lives are cursed... A curse that goes on for all eternity... It makes them hate eachother so much that they would never want to be together... Is this why in our time Kaiba and Joey hate eachother so much? Because of the curse?"

Tristan folded his arms to think it over "I suppose so, maybe the only way to break the curse is for them to fall in love with eachother again... well, that is just my guess anyway"

Tea clutched her chest "All this time they were in love... but their lives were cursed by the gods... for eternity"

 **(MEANWHILE)**

Joey was still sleeping in Seto's bed, comfortably tucked in. Seto was up and out already, however he came back to see Joey still sleeping in his bed, just like the other past nights. Seto walked over beside the bed before sitting on the edge of it and placing his hand on Joey's face and slowly brushing his hair past his eyes. Seto petted the other's head gently, thinking back to how Jono would sleep in as well, as a slave he was always meant to get up early but that never stopped him from breaking the rules to do what he wanted.

Seto finally got up and walked towards the doorway to head out, but he stopped as he heard Joey speak "Did you always do that to Jono?"  
Seto turned to look at Joey who was awake this whole time, Seto stared at Joey for awhile before answering "I apologize, Joey, I know you're not him... My suffering overwhelms my heart into lying to myself that somehow he'll come back..."

Joey's expression turned sorrowful as he watched Seto leave the room. Joey sat up in the bed and thought over Seto's feelings "I'm not Jono, huh?... Seto's heart continues to bleed the longer I stay here... Do the gods really hate Seto for choosing love over law?"

Joey brushed his cheek only to find a tear on his hand, he realized too late however that he was crying "Why... Why am I crying? I shouldn't be this sad..."

He attempted to brush his tears away but more kept falling "Why do I feel so lonely and heartbroken? I shouldn' feel so.."

Joey covered his face with his hands as his voice was drowning in sadness...

 **(MEANWHILE)**

Seto was walking down the hall of the palace after finishing some business with the towns people but was stopped by Isis "Seto"

she spoke as she placed a hand on his shoulder "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Seto nodded as he turned to face her "Very well"

Isis gave Seto a serious expression "With your heart so fragile right now, it would be wise to limit your time spent with Joey, I feel that would be the best solution"

Seto blinked once before replying "What are you trying to say?"

Isis's expression relaxed "In due time, he will return to you"

Isis gave Seto a reassuring smile before continueing on down the hall. Seto turned and stared at her with a curious expression before questioning to himself "He will return to me?"

 **(LATER THAT NIGHT)**

Yugi was leaning on the balcony ledge as the wind gently waved through his hair. Atem walked into his room before long, noticing Yugi was off in a daze "Yugi, is everything alright?"

Yugi turned to look over in Atem's direction "Oh, Atem"

he continued "I didn't hear you come in"

Atem smiled as he walked towards Yugi "I thought you were asleep so I didn't want to wake you, but since you're up I suppose there is something is on your mind"

Yugi nodded as his expression turned from a smile into worry as he stared at the floor "Tea was talking to me about Kaiba and Joey's situation... about how their lives are cursed... It must be terrible to be reborn only to hate the one you were meant to love, do you think they could ever love eachother like they used to?"

Atem walked towards Yugi and placed his hands on his shoulders "Isis informed me on it... The only way for them to break the curse is for them to find love for one another once again... But a gods power to curse or gift someone is powerful... They need to prove that their love is even more powerful"

Yugi stared up at Atem with a glimpse of hope was shown on his face "So they can break the curse themselves?"

Atem dropped his hands to his side before answering Yugi "That's up to them to decide"

Yugi walked back towards the balcony as he leaned on it again, watching Seto below them as he was doing his job of keeping peace within the village "I just don't want to see my friends suffer..."

 **End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7 - Trust

The next night Joey was done with his daily chores in the palace, his mind was wandering all day however, he was thinking about those very words Seto told him the night before. It troubled him up till now that Seto would say such things, that Joey isn't Jono? Aren't they the same? He is Jono reborn afterall...

Just then Seto walked into the room and noticed Joey was deep in thought "Joey?"

Seto spoke as he also noticed Joey was quiet all day, which wasn't like him at all. Joey turned to look at Seto, he shook his head to rid of the thoughts clouding his mind "Seto..."

he gave Seto a serious expression "I don't know what you thought of Jono, but I'm Joey Wheeler and I don't let anyone tell me who I am and who I'm not, and it may have hurt at first, but whether you think so or not, Jono still lives within me"

Seto's eyes widened slightly as Joey continued to rant on "I am his reincarnate afterall, just like Kaiba is yours... After what you said to me the day before, I felt tears run down my face... That's not something that would normaly happen to me unless I was wounded by daggering words... But I realized back there... It wasn't me who was crying... It was Jono"

Seto's eyes widened even more "Jono? What do you mean?"

Joey gave Seto a serious expression "Like I said... Jono is still living on within me, him and me are the same, so don't go telling me he isn't me... He still loves you all the same, Seto"

Seto was silent as his heart was in shock "I..."

Seto finally spoke as he lowered his head "I apologize, I was foolish to think he was gone for good.."

Joey grinned "It's cool, you're lucky I'm a very forgiving guy"

Joey bragged "And since I'm in such a good mood-"

Seto placed a finger over Joey's lips which made him stop talking as he stared up at the high priest "Joey"

Seto smiled gently at him "There is a favour I wish to ask of you"

Joey blinked once before answering "Favour? Sure what is it?"

Seto pulled Joey forth before kissing him on the lips, Joey was surprised at this sudden action as his eyes grew wide to the sudden action. Seto finally stopped kissing him so he could look deep into Joey's golden brown eyes "My favour to ask is... Will you give yourself to me... for one night?"

Tick...Tick...Tick... Ding! Joey face turned into panic as he realized what Seto wanted "Wh-wh-what!? You want to...!? We...!"

Seto didn't give Joey a chance to speak in full sentences afterwards as he picked him up bridal style and carried him over towards his bed. Seto then placed Joey on his bed as the high priest crawled on top of him, Joey was only panicking even more "W-w-wait! You're serious!? But I-"

Seto interrupted Joey "You won't do this favour for me, Joey?"

Joey wasn't sure about this as he hesitated to answer, the Jono inside said yes, but the Joey on the outside wasn't so sure about it, for many reasons. He didn't mind sex, but he never figured he be the one on bottom, also this is Kaiba's Egyptian self, he never thought he would do it with the likes of Kaiba... With Kaiba...? No... This was the curse talking...

Joey closed his eyes to look deeply inside his heart, he had to break the curse, he looked deep within his heart to find that spark of Jono's love, chained and bound to a seal of hatred. Joey knew what he wanted all along, he opened his eyes as he stared up at Seto "I'll do it, Seto"

Joey finally answered as he slowly took off Seto's priest hat. Seto stared back at Joey with a loving expression, before long they were sharing a passionate kiss. Seto was gentle with his touches and kisses, he moved his hand under Joey's shirt so he could caress his chest while his lips trailed down to kiss his neck. Joey used his hand to cover his mouth as he was feeling embarrassed about letting out weird sounds. Seto noticed this as he took Joey's hand away from his mouth "Wait! Don't-"

Joey stopped talking shortly as he noticed Seto was kissing the back of Joey's hand. Seto stared back at Joey to reassure him "There is no need to worry, please allow me to hear your voice"

Joey turned his head the other way as he frowned "It's embarrassing though..."

Seto kissed his forehead "I can't tell if I'm making you feel good if you don't let me know"

Joey lips quivered as his frown turned into a pout "Fine..."

Seto smiled as he left one more kiss on Joey's forehead before continueing. Seto removed Joey's shirt and before long he already undid his pants. Joey let out a surprised gasp as he suddenly felt Seto sucking him off "You... ah.. You don't have to.. do that...!"

Joey moaned as one of his hands grabbed and gripped Seto's hair, he felt he needed to grab hold of something as the pleasure he felt ran through him. Seto was good at this, but it came to no surprise as he most likely had lots of experience with Jono before. Joey's grip tightened around Seto's hair as he felt the pleasure increase "Ah! Wait...! Not like..."

but before Joey could finish his sentence he let out a pleasured moan as he reached his limit, he relaxed himself on the bed as he panted, trying to catch his breath, he couldn't deny it, it did feel good. Seto sat up as he took his clothes off, but before he dropped them onto the floor he reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a bottle with liquid inside of it. Joey noticed it immediately "What's that?"

Seto poured some onto his fingers as he answered Joey with a calm voice "This is supposed to help make you feel good... and not hurt"

Joey repeated Seto with a concerned expression "Hurt?"

Seto placed his middle finger inside Joey first before entering his index finger along with it. "Ah!"

Joey gasped out as soon as he felt Seto's fingers slid inside him, he trembled at the sudden feeling "Nn... Seto... I feel, strange"

Seto answered with a reassuring voice "Bare with it for awhile longer"

Joey placed his hands over his face and as the embarrassment was overwhelming for him. Seto noticed this as he tried to pull Joey's hands away from his face yet again "Joey..."

"No! I'm really embarrassed! Don't look..."

Joey shouted in panic while shutting his eyes and facing the other way as Seto was removing his hands from his face "There is nothing to be ashamed of, you don't have to worry about showing your face to me, you're not doing anything strange Joey, this is completely normal"

Joey opened his eyes and slowly stared at Seto while he took small breaths. Seto's eyes were filled with kindness and his expression showed his gentleness, all this time Joey was freaking out about things going totally wrong, but all along everything was fine... Seto was very gentle with him and Seto was never trying to make fun of Joey for making strange sounds or faces "I love you..."

Joey's eyes grew wide in surprise to hearing those words come from Seto, he knew all along that it was like this for awhile, but hearing the words said to him somehow made him feel light.

Seto kissed Joey on the lips one more time as Joey wrapped his arms around Seto without hesitation, they shared a deep and passionate kiss, one that relaxed him and erase all of his worried thoughts from his mind, with that Seto entered him. Joey broke the kiss as he began to moan loudly to Seto's sudden movements, Joey didn't feel ashamed anymore, no, he felt good, and so did Seto.

 **End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8 - Freedom To Love

The next morning came, as light shined through the window of Seto's bedroom and onto Joey's face, as the sun rose higher up to his eyes, Joey's face twitched a bit before he finally opened his eyes. Joey looked around the room slowly before getting up and stretching to wake up his body. Seto was up and out already as usual, and once again Joey slept in, though he knew it wasn't something he was supposed to do. He yawned before he stepped out of bed and got dressed, but something struck him just there as he hit a realization after putting his pants on...

"Wait a second... Yesterday night I had sex with Seto!"

He quickly got his shirt on as he thought to himself "I did do that, but I don't regret it, but it was still..."

Joey placed his hand over his heart as he felt.. different... A different feeling had become a part of him since last night... "What is this feeling? Everytime I think about Kaiba my heart feels light and fluttery... It's as if...!"

The realization hit him there "I feel love for Kaiba...! Did I... Break the curse? I have never thought in my entire life how important this feeling was until now"

 **(LATER)**

Joey showed up where his friends were talking to eachother, Yugi was the first to notice Joey show up "Joey! I have good news!"

Yugi ran up to him with excitement in his voice "The royal council figured out a way to send us back! But it will take three days before it can be complete"

Joey was surprised that they figured out a way to send them back "Really? That's awesome!"

However, as happy as he was, he couldn't get over the feeling of sadness that he will be leaving Seto. Yugi noticed Joey turn from happy to sad right away "Joey? Are you alright?"

Joey realized the expression he was making and slapped his face with both his hands "Ahhh! Snap out of it!"

Tristan walked over with a questionable expression "Hey Joey, what's up? You look like someone ran over your cat for a second there"

Joey tried to recover from his obvious expression "What me? I never felt better! In fact I can't wait to get back to our own time so I can see Kaiba again!"

The room was silent and so was Joey as a gloomy look appeared on his face "I mean I want to see my other friends! Not Kaiba! Of course not Kaiba! hahahaha! Aren't tongue slips hilarious!?"

Tristan leaned close to Joey with a smirk "Sooo you want to see Kaiba more than anyone else huuuuh?"

Joey averted his eyes as he folded his arms "Me? Want to see kaiba? Of course not!"

Tea smiled "You already said it Joey you might as well admit it"

Joey's expression turned into a frown as his lips quivered. Yugi wanted to know more what happened to make Joey act this way "Joey does this have something to do with Seto?"

Joey blushed bright red as he turned away from his friends so they wouldn't see his burning face "Nothing happened! It's just my drowsiness talking!"

Tristan smirked even more, trying to get Joey to tell the what's on his mind "Come on, man spill it!"

"Lay off, Tristan! It's none of your business!"

Joey shouted as angry pulse marks fluttered around his head. Just then Atem walked in overhearing all of the shouting going on "What's going on? Why are Tristan and Joey shouting?"

Yugi turned and smiled at Atem with an apologetic face "Sorry about all of the shouting, Atem"

Tea continued Yugi's sentence "Tristan is just bugging Joey because he thinks he's hiding something"

Atem approached Joey "Joey, please, you can tell us anything"

Joey pouted as he still faced the other way and his blush grew brighter "That's the thing, It's not something so simple to say... But if you must know I'll give you the important part of the story"

Everyone waited as they listened carefully to what Joey was going to say "I think... I might have broke the Eternity curse..."

Everyone's eyes grew wide before Yugi cheered "Joey that's awesome!"

Tristan smiled big as well "Ah! No wonder you said you couldn't wait to see Kaiba"

Atem was proud for Joey "If that's the case then you should embrace it as a victory, it's not everyday someone breaks a Gods curse"

Joey kept his arms folded and his face remained in a frown, he thought about the curse being broken on him... But was it the same way for Kaiba?

 **(LATER)**

Joey walked into Seto's room that night only to spot Seto leaning on the ledge of the window, he seemed to be in a daze, as he didn't notice Joey come in "Uhh... Hey, are you thinking about something?"

Seto turned quickly to look at Joey "Joey... I didn't hear you come in"

Joey walked closer to Seto, noticing his expression was sad "Huh? Why do you look so sad?"

Seto lowered his head slightly before answering Joey "I overheard that you have to go back to your own time soon"

Seto looked out the window "Will I have to say Goodbye to Jono again?"

Joey's eyes grew wide as he was thinking the same thing before... But that wasn't the case, was it? Before long his expression became determined "Seto!"

He grabbed Seto's shoulders so he could talk to his face "Listen here pal! I may be going back to my own time but it's not goodbye!"

Seto was confused as he grabbed Joey's arms and argued with him "How is it not goodbye!? I won't see you again after this!"

Joey kissed Seto so he could shut him up as well as reassure him with a smile afterwards "Seto, I'm going to see you again in my own time! Idiot"

Seto paused as he stared at Joey in realization of this fact, he relaxed himself before sharing a smile with Joey "You're right, I'll never lose you, because you'll keep coming back, like a puppy"

"What did you call me!?"

Joey shouted but was silenced as Seto placed his hands on Joey's face "It was a compliment, dog's are loyal, brave and most of all..."

Seto kissed Joey for a moment before stopping to stare into his eyes "Adorable..."

Joey pouted as a blush formed across his face "Cheater"

He rested his head against Seto's chest "How dare you use that as a compliment on me"

 **End Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9 - Culture Shock?

Later the next day Joey was making the bed up neatly, he was thinking about how in another day he would go back to his own time. Joey thought about Kaiba from his time and how he wasn't as kind as his past self, but he was determined to break the curse on Kaiba as well... That is if it was still lingering on him. Joey sighed after he finished making the bed up along with a triumphant smile as he was proud of his day of work being successful "That outta do it, no one can ever tell me that Joey Wheeler never tried to help around the palace!"

Just then he felt someone wrap their arms around him along with a familiar voice "Indeed, you did good today"

Joey turned his head to notice that it was Seto, holding him in his arms "Seto!? Uhh... How long were you here?"

Joey asked curiously as he was wondering if he was in the room the whole time.

Seto kissed Joey's ear as well as reply to him in an alluring voice "I just stepped in at the moment you were feeling good about your duties..."

Joey suddenly felt one of Seto's hands sneak up under his shirt as the high priest kissed his neck at the same time "Woah! Hey! Wait a sec... Nn...!"

Joey stopped his protest as he felt Seto's hand playing with his nipple, and before long his other hand reached down Joey's pants to caress something better. Joey covered his mouth to decrease the sounds he was making "I thought we went over this already"

Seto smirked before biting down on Joey's ear. Joey's hand grabbed hold of the arm Seto was using to stroke his lower area while he gritted his teeth "Khh...! It's not that... It's the middle of the day...Someone... might hear me...!"

But that was not the only worry on his mind, the doorway had no doors to close off the room! Someone could walk by and see them! Seto brought Joey down to the bed so they could both sit on it while Seto continued to touch Joey "No one will judge you, sex in this time is not shameful, in fact from villagers to pharaohs do it in front of an audience all of the time"

Seto began to slide his other hand down Joey's pants in the back, he immediately slid two fingers inside him. Joey let out a loud moan at the sudden feeling, as it was kind of unexpected "Ah...! W..Wait! Not... There...!"

Meanwhile Tristan was walking around in the halls admiring the ancient Egyptian statues and whatnots, but he stopped in his tracks as he heard strange sounds coming from the high priests room... His curiousity got the better of him as he walked towards the door to half hide himself behind it and stare into the room. Tristan was wishing he didn't though as he saw his best friend not only being taken by the high priest Seto, but watching him make lewd faces and sounds. Tristan quickly hid behind the wall as a huge blush formed across his shocked face "Joey and Seto are... going at it...!"

Was what thoughts first hit his mind. Tristan slowly slipped away from the area so he wouldn't be noticed by his friend or anyone else for that matter.

"Hahh!"

Joey moaned even louder this time as Seto found his sensitive spot, Joey was beginning to squirm as he felt the pleasure become overwhelming "Seto...! I...I'm going...!"

But before Joey could finish his sentence he let out a long, pleasured moan before finally laying against Seto's body, breathing heavily. Seto licked his hand of Joey's _aftermath_ before whispering into Joey's ear "You were very cute"

Joey frowned as he still tried catching his breath "Pervert..."

 **(MEANWHILE)**

Tristan came back to Yugi, Tea and Atem with his face still shocked and in wonder. Yugi noticed this right away as he approached Tristan with a curious expression "Tristan? Is something wrong?"

Tristan quickly realized that Yugi noticed his shocked expression, however he knew he couldn't hide it at this point "I just... saw something I shouldn't have"

Atem blinked in curiousity as he didn't remember there being anything in the hallway that could have been forbidden to look at "What did you see?"

Tristan quickly remembered what he saw as a blush formed across his face "Uhm.. That is... Uhh... I don't think it's any of my business..."

Atem was confused even further, afterall, anything forbidden to others was never kept from the Pharaoh, but Tristan was his friend so he was allowing it to slide, even if he was curious about it. Yugi watched them talk back and forth as he noticed Tristan's odd reactions, why was Tristan so nervous? What did he see? Was it bad? Tristan scratched the back of his head shamefully before looking back at Atem "Hey uhh... Atem... I have a question for you..."

Atem smiled at Tristan "Alright, what is it?"

Tristan hesitated a little bit before finally asking "What are Ancient Egyptians views on sex?"

"...Eh?"

Was all Atem said at that point.

 **End Chapter 9**


	10. Final Chapter - I Have Always Loved You

"The court is ready, it is now time to send you back to your own time"

Isis stated, looking over at Yugi and his friends. Yugi took a glance at everyone waiting for their agreement, they all nodded. The court held out their Millennium Items towards the group and finally their beams of magic shone upon the gang, and slowly, they began to fade starting at their feet. Joey looked over at Seto who was watching him slowly disappear, Joey held out his hand to Seto wanting him to come close to him, Seto didn't hesitate to accept that request as he took Joey's hand while Joey led him closer to him "Remember Seto, it's not goodbye"

Joey grinned, while still giving Seto reassuring eyes "I know, I'll see you then"

Joey pulled Seto close and hugged him, Seto returned the hug, holding him very tight, smiling with a single tear. With that, Joey and the others completely vanished, Seto watched as the sparks of light fluttered above into the sky "Till next we meet... Joey"

 **(IN ANOTHER TIME)**

Yugi and the others appeared in front of the game shop his Grandpa owned, the group looked around at their surroundings before cheering that the spell actually worked "We made it back!"

Yugi shouted as he high fived Joey "Alright! We are back in business again!"

Tristan smirked at Joey before whispering to him "Shouldn't there be something you need to take care of?"

Joey paused for a moment before finally remembering about Kaiba "You're right!"

Joey ran off without another word as the group watched him run off towards Kaiba Corp. Yugi smiled, hoping for the best for his friend.

 **(LATER)**

"Kaiba, there is a young man here to see you, his name is Joey Wheeler, he says it's important"

The secretary had announced. Kaiba paused before he thought out loud to himself "Wheeler is here? What on Earth could he want?"

Kaiba sighed before finally answering back "Fine, send him in"

shortly after Joey stormed into Kaiba's office and slammed his hands onto his desk "Kaiba! How do you feel about me!?"

Kaiba was silent for the longest time while staring at Joey like he was crazy "What are you going on about, Wheeler? Hasn't it tipped you off by now that I obviously hate you?"

Joey clenched his fists as he lowered his head "You still have it..."

Kaiba was even more confused now "What do you mean 'I still have it'... I have what?"

Joey clenched his fists tighter "Kaiba... This may be hard to believe but... It's not our fault that we hate eachother... or used to in my case"

"I don't understand what you're going on ab-

"I love you damn it!"

Kaiba's eyes grew wide in shock to those very words, he never expected Joey to say those words to him, what more so he watched Joey stare at him with serious, determined eyes.

Kaiba was at a loss for words, he continued to stare at Joey, remaining with a shocked expression "What...?"

he finally said "Are you out of your mind?"

Joey stared back with the most serious expression Kaiba has ever seen him have "It's true, and though you may not believe it, I know you feel the same for me! You just can't feel it right now because-"

"I have heard enough of this nonsense, leave my office at once!"

Kaiba shouted in anger, however Joey was persistent "It's the truth! Kaiba! Listen to me!"

"No! I've heard enough! Leave me be and never speak to me again!"

Joey's eyes widened, he could feel the Jono inside become heart broken, but he wasn't going to give up "Kaiba..."

he said with a calm tone "Sleep with me..."

Kaiba's eyes grew wider then last time, hearing this he could feel the seriousness in Joey's voice "You want me to what...?"

Joey's body trembled as he spoke "Just once... I'll leave you alone forever afterwards if you grant me this one request"

Kaiba couldn't believe what he was hearing coming from Joey's mouth, he closed his eyes and sighed, sitting back in his chair "Fine... But just this once"

Joey looked up at Kaiba is surprise that he actually agreed "Kaiba..."

His expression relaxed. Kaiba called someone up on the intercom "Take control for today, I am going to head home for the day"

 **(LATER)**

Kaiba and Joey were both inside of Kaiba's bedroom, sitting on Kaiba's bed. Kaiba had Joey on his lap, making Joey slightly above him while his arms were wrapped around Kaiba's neck, elbows resting on his shoulders. Kaiba stared up at Joey as his hands were holding onto Joey's waist, golden brown eyes staring into deep blue ones. Joey leaned his head down so he could kiss Kaiba on the lips, without hesitation Kaiba kissed him back, sharing a passionate and deep kiss together. Kaiba gently placed Joey down on the bed, hands pressing against the bed on each side of Joey's head "You really want to do this?"

Kaiba asked as he gazed down at the blonde man below him. Joey stared back at him with a smile " I don't want anything else in the world, Kaiba"

Kaiba's eyelids half closed as if staring at Joey with gentle eyes before he slowly leaned in close and shared another kiss. Kaiba slid his hand under Joey's shirt, gently caressing his chest, making Joey moan lightly into the kiss. Kaiba was usually cold and harsh to Joey, but this time was different, he questioned himself, Why am I being so gentle with him? How come this feels so... right?

As much as he couldn't understand it, he continued with it regardless. Kaiba lowered himself down so he could gently leave kisses on Joey's neck and chest, Joey had his eyes closed the whole time during that last kiss, but he slowly opened them when he felt his pants being stripped, followed by the sound of a bottle opening. Joey looked over at Kaiba who was holding a bottle of liquid in his hands and pouring some onto his fingers. Joey grinned as this was a deja vu moment for him, he let himself relax as he was prepared for what was coming next. Just as expected, Kaiba slid two of his fingers inside of Joey to help make sure the main part doesn't hurt as much, this time however Kaiba leaned close to Joey and kissed him before he could let out any sounds from his mouth. Joey wasn't expecting it, but it didn't bother him, no, he kissed Kaiba back. Kaiba broke the kiss moments later when he was done, pulling his fingers out and positioning himself over the other, he stared at him, admiring him as he caressed Joey's face gently, gentle eyes staring down at him, suddenly Kaiba felt strange as he stared into the others eyes, he felt a strange feeling as he could feel his heart beating loud against his chest. What is this new feeling I feel? It's as if I am...

In love...

Joey was right afterall, Kaiba was in love with him and he never realized it. Joey watched Kaiba above him, noticing the realization on his face "Kaiba?"

Kaiba shook his head slowly as he stared with serious eyes at him "Are you ready?"

Joey nodded "Yeah"

With that Kaiba gently entered him as Joey let out shaky moans to the pleasure he felt growing little by little. Kaiba leaned down to embrace Joey, while thrusting back and forth. Joey held onto Kaiba in return as the moans escaped past his lips, Kaiba could also feel the pleasure as he let out pleasured moans as well.

That's it, Kaiba finally realized at that moment that he could accept the fact that yes, he was in love with Joey, the Eternity Curse was finally broken. Kaiba and Joey both stared deep into eachothers eyes as they both thought the same thought

 _Yes, I remember you now_

 _( Author's note:_

 _I hope you enjoyed the story, please excuse the crappiness of my writing as I just got back into it after 8 years of not doing so, also my chapters may be a lil wonky as I have stayed up until 3 in the morning to write them. I also have recently just got back into YuGiOh so yes I am aware that sometimes they were most likely not written to perfection OTL. At any rate I just hope that you had a good read,_

 _until next time)_


End file.
